Pie
Pie is a character who appears in both the anime and manga series. He is one of the alien antagonists who come to Earth, wishing to "reclaim it." History Pie comes to Earth with Tart to aid Quiche in preparing the planet for Deep Blue's arrival. He is calmly analytical during his initial attacks on the Mew Mews, scientifically escalating the "mortality rate" of each Chimera Anima he sends and, when they are defeated, noting that "stronger tactics will be needed". Unlike Quiche and Tart, Pie does not outwardly express his emotions often, rarely smiling even when taunting the Mew Mews and after Deep Blue's awakening. After Deep Blue is defeated, Pie and the others return to their world. In the anime adaptation, Pie kills Tart when Tart protects the Mew Mews. Later, when Deep Blue destroys their base and all of the Chimera Anima, he uses his fans to protect the Mew Mews and dies. In the end, however, Pie redeemed himself. Before sacrificing himself, Pie remembers what Retasu had told him in the past and showed a true genuine smile. It has also been mentioned, in the anime only, that Pie had hidden feelings towards Retasu. Personality He is calmly analytical during his initial attacks on the Mew Mews, scientifically escalating the "mortality rate" of each Chimera Anima he sends and, when they are defeated, noting that "stronger tactics will be needed". Unlike Quiche and Tart, Pie does not outwardly express his emotions often, rarely smiling even when taunting the Mew Mews and after Deep Blue's awakening. He is the most serious of the aliens and most loyal to Deep Blue, meaning he rarely jokes around in his missions to destroy the Mew Mews. He was sent along with Tart to help Quiche destroy the mews, wipe humanity from the face of the planet, and take over Earth. His personality, however, is somewhat much like that of Zakuro, but unlike her he shows no signs of emotions, remaining calm and collected most of the time. Throughout the series, Pie found an adversary in the pacifist Mew Lettuce who desires to not to fight each other for meaningless bloodshed, with Pie kept answering the girl everytime that their battles are an inescapable destiny and neither of the human and alien can coexist together. However, Lettuce's voice finally reached Pie when he decided to sacrifice himself to save her and her friends from Mew Aqua's destructive power, showing that he also possesses compassion beneath his strict code of duty. It is also hinted that he has a romantic interest in her, as he stated in their final battle that he wishes they were born in a different era, presumbly the one that they didn't have to fight each other. Appearance Pie is the most masculine of the trio, and is mostly seen wearing a pair of wristbands that cover the whole forearm, a pair of pants, and a sleeveless shirt that has a transparent mid-section. His hair color appears to be greyish-purple, is short with the left side tied into a brown hair tie, and his eyes are indigo. He is the oldest of the trio, as well as the most intelligent. He appears to be the oldest and most mature of the aliens, not to mention the most serious and the most loyal to Deep Blue, meaning he rarely jokes around in his missions to destroy the Mew Mews. Powers Out of all the aliens, he is the most obedient of Deep Blue's servants, and will do whatever he can to fulfill their plan to save their dying race. He is second only to Deep Blue in terms of strength. Like Quiche, he creates an assortment of Chimera Anima, even though it doesn't seem that he makes them as often as the other two aliens do. He is also very intelligent, always using computers and thinking over his plans before going into action. His weapon is a large fan that allows him to use wind, electric, and ice attacks. His main attacks are Kuu-Rai-Sen (Sky Thunder Fan) and Fuu-Hyou-Sen (Wind Ice Fan). His most powerful attack so far is Kuu-Rai-Sen-Puu-Jin (Sky Thunder Whirl Wind God). The English dub renames his weapon Stormy Fan, and attacks to Aerial Tempest and Ice Wind Blast. Quotes *'Pie: '"No matter what happens, I will follow Deep Blue-sama untill the end." *'Pie: '"There is no way that you can compare us to you foolish humans!" *'Pie '(When Retasu rescues Ryou): '''"''What you did was beautiful, but foolish." '' International Name Changes (Manga) Name Changes (Anime) Most dubs either keep Pie's original name or use his 4Kids English name. There are a couple of exceptions. For example, the Danish dub accidentally got his and Tart's names switched. Trivia *In the English dub, all of the aliens were named after negative characteristics. Pai's name is changed to '''Sardon, which is short for the word "Sardonic" meaning "Marked by scorn, mockery, and cynicism", which describes his English dubbed personality really well. *Pie has a British accent in Mew Mew Power. *He is the last of the trio to be redeemed. *He and Zakuro are very alike in their personalities.